bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiji Satonaka
|previous team = |partner = Shigenaga Arma Kage Yamabe & Yūkaku Sankan (Co-Lieutenants) |previous partner = |base of operations = *11th Division Barracks Shigenaga's Estate |marital status = Various (in particular: Shige, Yūkaku) |family = |education = None |status = Active |shikai = Unknown |bankai = Not Yet Achieved. |resurreccion = }} "Obliterate all, reawakened demon of the blood-thirsty sword. And no, this isn't some Kenpachi-copy. This is something much worse" - Junior Seiji Satonaka (精二里中, Seiji Satonaka) is the of the . After a daunting and arduous childhood Seiji, the son of Shirosuke Satonaka disowned his own clan following a fallout he had with his brother and sister involving his fathers demise. He was never quite intimate with his fellow Satonaka, a result of his fathers lack of parental guidance along with his brothers condescending tongue. His progress in the consistently stifled and ridiculed by his brethren he became bitter, wrathful, and unmerciful. Begrudgingly, after he abandoned his family he decisively met with and began a relationship with the orange-haired warlock. Much unlike other partners, he has actually become emotionally-bonded with the Arma Clansman. As a result, he has close ties with the financial stable Warlock, assisting Shigenaga whenever needed. Formerly, his main conviction was to lead the division of bloodthirsty demons, but after acquiring that sliver of excellency Seiji now strives for even greater goals of which have not yet been disclosed; it has however, been hinted that he has many different aspirations - training the entire of the 11th Division until they are the pinnacle of power and strongest force of the . And secondly, him becoming the most renown swordsman in the entire spiritual world. Appearance Seiji is a well built man; standing at 6'5" and weighing in at 245lbs. His large stature accompanied by his frequent training sessions and visits to the gym only add to his immense strength. Moreover, his body is gruff from years of combat and wear-and-tear. If compared to his brother and sister, he has a much more formal dress code, as they almost always dress rather casually. His facial appearance is that of a young man, with dark green eyebrows and a small face. He is mostly seen with a nonchalant attitude, however in battle he almost always is seen with a wide grin suffussed on his pale face. Out of the three children that Shirosuke had, Seiji looks the most similar to his father, most notable of the two would be their hair. He wears a sleeveless Shinigami (死覇装, ''"Garment of Dead Souls"), and has a tendency to not wear shoes, as he feels they restrict movement. However, when he does he chooses to wear a pair of waraji. He sports an obi sash across his waist supporting his outfit. It is tied tightly, however much to his chagrin the lengthy tails of the sash usually disrupt him in everyday events, such as wrestling. He wears a green scabbard tied to his waist with the obi sash. He has dark and messy murky green hair and beautifully well-groomed flaxen eyes with a slight black tint. He also has bangs that fall around the contour of his face and between his eyes. His muscular body, and defined features along with his immense strength prove itself in his appearance. However, his stumpy limbs usually prove hindrances in battle; defects which cannot be overcome as they are natural faults. Yet, despite his relatively short 68 inches in reach, he still demonstrates extraordinary prowess in zanjutsu. In battle he has a tendency to remove his shirt and battle without it, feeling that it restricts his movements in battle. Embedding into the center of his chest is a black symbiotic weapon known as a reishi inhibitor which is further explained two sections below. Much to the chagrin of pretty much every Captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, following the defeat of Kenpachi Tenchuu (with all of the 11th Division as spectators) Seiji earned the Captains' white haori with Yarrow (fight) emblazoned upon the backside. He tends to never wear the article of clothing unless fighting in the name of Soul Society. It is stylized to fit Seiji's particular fashion: lavender trimmings down the length of the haori, and featured designs of the ancient spiritual creature, Ushi (牛, "Ox") which was known for its immense strength and stubbornness. Acknowledging his swordsmanship prowess, he carries multiple sheathes and blades with him as a testament to his pride. Personality In terms of his attitude, Seiji is a normal 11th Division member - rash, impatient, harsh, and most of all, he has an undying love of battle. Noted among many others and though his intentions are usually good, he is known to be one of the best fighters and also one of the most violent in Soul Society. His thrive for battle and his stubborn nature make him a strong force, and much like his alledged father, a demon. He is truly not as timid, honor-bound, civil or caring as most, but does seem to retain respect for select individuals who prove themself in battle. Similar to Kenpachi, his actions in battle are to win and aside from a few, uncaring how he does so. He would usually stop a fight if his opponent is too injured and cannot continue a good battle. Much like the typical 11th Division member, he loves in engaging in battle and even more so enjoys battles to the fullest. Like Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division he has a disgust for battles that aren't fought fairly; one on one. Though he is also hypocritical here also, as he usually suggest for opponents to fight him unevenly, saying that they might be able to harm him then. A little confidence on Seiji's part. On another note, even the threat of death seems to be but an inconvience to Seiji in battle speaking volumes of his battle-or-die attitude. His beliefs at times contradicts itself; as he believes in battling to the fullest so that he may enjoy every moment of every battle, but will not fight a weakling and would stop a fight to give the foe advice on how to fight to the fullest and stop holding back. Because of this he is known to be brutal to some, and somewhat wise to others. Although the phrase wise is used loosely, especially if one has witnessed him in battle. On terms with Ikkaku Madarame he believes that running away from a fight is truly cowardly and a despicable act worth death. He is also very strong willed and is stubborn enough to believe that he is the most powerful of the 11th Division, a facet of his personality that led him to battle Kenpachi Tenchuu in the first place. He lives by the code that many Zaraki man do,"that if I'm going to die. I'm dying laughing"'. ''Stating that only a truly exceptional battle and death was all he needed to satisfy his hunger. Others desribe Seiji as insatiable in battle and overwhelming in brutality. Worth mentioning, Seiji has been wrestling for quite some time, and to add, has always been a rather pugnacious person, despite the insurmountable negligence and emotional abuse he endured as a child. As a result he is easily capable of starting or jumping into a fight at any time, making him ready for combat, with anyone, at anyplace, and at anytime. His unparalled mental fortitude allow him to preform at his best under pressure and in most circumstances despite the destructive capabilities of his opponent. He takes no fight lightly, and even if he is aware that his power is worlds' away from his foe, he will join the fray wholeheartedly and absolutely. His guts or determination that he has become known have allowed him to venture into even the most dangerous terrain such as Hell and Hueco Mundo. He also shows no form of regret or remorse, even when clearly in the wrong and frequently voices his opinion without fear of his superiors. To add, he also has a habit of scoffing at authority figures, showing them little to no respect at all. That trait along makes him seen as insolent and rebellious to many higher-ups in Soul Society, another reason why his rank was not willfully exercised...so he took matters into his own hands; killing the former Kenpachi in cold blood. Others view him from an objective, reasonable viewpoint; seeing him nothing more but an uncouth belligerent savage. When he was a 4th Seat he referred to all Captains in the Gotei 13 by the phrase, "Baka" or "Teme", furthering the hateful reprisal he typically recieved by most individuals. Even lower level shinigami and those of equal status know of him, and his barbaric, and unruly ''methods. In his spare time; Seiji enjoys lifting weights, and as stated above, wrestling or sparring with other members of the 11th Division. He is an avid reader of Seireitei's Communication Magazine which is posted by the 9th Division, and also claims to have contributed a section on assisting new Shinigami with fighting moves and strategic battle plans. At times, Seiji can be plainly seen attracting multiple partners. Not deeply effected by the feelings of others, he doesn't feel inclined to remain faithful to one person, however he does admit to his feelings emotionally if asked, and does seem to note such feelings despite his general attitude. This is seen when Shige inquired him on their relationship and received an unexpected truthfulness from the green-haired shinigami. In addition, Seiji doesn't choose partners based upon simple apperances or personalities; for the most part, based solely upon one's skill. His thirst for battle, as he claimed has its own persona. His love for battle chooses partners on those who are strong enough to endure him: the stronger his romantic partner is, the more he is attracted to said person. However, despite power, he also takes into consideration the other factors dealing with romance. He has no reference on sexes, similar to his his battle hungry style of fighting, he cares not if it is woman, or man -- as long as he can be satisfied. To every definition of the word, he can be very lecherous given some circumstances and provocation. Upon closer analyzation on the roots of Seiji's disposition, it is evident that his thirst and desire for battle originates from his troubled past. His thriving nature to search out and pursue battles wholly, and to go to dangerous lengths to obtain victory in conflicts has been linked to his fatherhood, even more so, his entire relationship with his fellow, former clansman. Because of the lack of appearances, and careless traits that his father showed, and the absence of prominent figures that showed itself in his life he has relied on himself for everything including emotional support to downright killing another to survive. To him it all falls back to self-preservation; if he is not the best than their is someone else who can harm him, someone else who can make him feel pain anad fear. For this reason, Seiji wants no shortcomings and will fight strongly so that he may overcome any obstacle in his path. This wish of his: to be seen as not a strong man, but the strongest man, has led him to join the Zaraki philosophy and the creed that allowed him to obtain the much sought after Captaincy. Looking at others with disgust and fury, considering them all "looking down upon him" he craves to prove his own self-worth and ability by besting all in battle. Upon learning of his father death, his personality was temporarily seen in a different light. Shedding tears, revealing meaningful insight on motives and personalites and also calmly battling albeit for a moment, Seiji was viewed as a barbarian with a high level of intellect, yet hidden underneath a tough, well hidden facade that has suffused itself through times of strife, and forced a permanent change in his subconscious. He has no resolution to learn his Zanpakutō's name. A strong willeed individual with the belief that he can only get stronger by using his own power, not that given to him, His favorite food is Pike Fish and has an intense dislike for anything related to the World of the Living, including Humans, recreational areas, animals, and nonsensical material things. The Kenpachi warrior is in fact, well aside from the famous clans and Shinigami of Soul Society, as one of the richest individuals in Seireitei. In part due to his relationship with Shigenaga Arma, but also because of his many voyages throughout the realms. However, he is quite sensible, bearing hatred to uppity, high-classed people like the Kuchiki which explains his hatred for , and also his disdain for people who act in such a arrogant manner. Much like his brother. Relationships Soul Society: A very loose knit bond, it is also extremely one-sided; the Gotei 13 and other Soul Society inhabitants suspect Seiji to act according to the laws and not put his emotions and personal motives above the task at hand. Yet, deliberately going against this he acts exactly how he feels in battle. Refusing to align with Soul Society law, he will act on his emotions and will openly bad-mouth Soul Society if he feels. He even shows disrespect to Captains and other noble officials in Soul Society. Although the latter never seems to note these rude actions, at times they will threaten him to which Seiji ignores or he threatens back at them; usually ending up in Seiji leaving the area or the discussion being resolved by a third party respectively. Following his battle with, and the subsequent death of Kenpachi Tenchuu, Seiji successfully rose to the rank of Captain; unlike the captain who followed the notion, "I don't fight out of angst nor hate, but we are the strongest swordsmans of Soul Society because we fight and kill for the land in which he raise our children". Of course, Seiji hated this idea along with the fact that Tenchuu was voted to be Captain after Captain Zaraki fell in battle. After defeating him, the division roared with life as the new Kenpachi began his reign, that said, many of the 11th Division respect the green-haired soldier for his tenacity. Many in Rukongai and Soul Society regard him with fear and ill-will because unlike those of the 4th or 6th, he is not here to heal you or provide comfort. His sole existence is to fight. That is all. Therefore, those who are weak, sick, or simply walking too close to the Kenpachi could possibly be attacked merely on a whim or of annoyance. Arma Clansman: More precisely, Shigenaga Arma, at first Seiji denounced his noble stature and royal speaking manner (as Shige frequently stated his disdain for Seiji's barbaric nature). However, as time drew on he began to feel a sense of companionship around him, which eventually grew to a mutual friendship. Seemingly a powerful relationship on the surface, the two have much more depth in their relationship then it would seem. Even though they have only began to truly communicate with each other, Seiji and as it would seem, Shigenaga both show respect to each other despite their differing personalities. Because of their own, strong willpower and independent nature the bond that dwells in them has become stronger. Shigenaga seems to show respect for Seiji's slightly aloof, foul-mouthed yet admirable traits. On the other hand, Seiji respects Shigenaga's guts and confidence. Ever since The Morning After, Seiji has made it a motive of his to come into contact with other Arma Clansman, furthering and deepening his relationship with the mortal enemies of the Satonaka. He acts as Shigenaga's bodyguard. Tools & Equipment *'Reishi Inhibitor': Similar to how many previous members of the 11th Division purposefully weakened themselves, Seiji wears a pendant embedding into his chest. It is a black, hexagon shaped pendant. Known to be a device made for him by the Research Department, it works by absorbing away all spirit particles near Seiji and emitted around him. Doing this forces Seiji into a more constrained state of mind and physical being. Forcing him to shorten the amount of energy he releases and providing limitations for the Captain. When damaged, the spirit energy Seiji resevoir is no longer kept under control, and for that reason his real spiritual pressure is released. As he later learned, or, maybe by the way he acted, it would appear that he always knew. No matter the case, the limitor that is apart of him isn't but a piece of metallic black. It is in fact a living material object, even more precise, it is a symbiotic piece of metal that needs a host in order to survive. Thus, more accurately upon its breakage or cracking, destruction, or removal Seiji is bestowed ten times his normal reserves of spiritual power, making him ten times more powerful then he should be in regards to spiritual pressure. This occurrs do to the fact that Seiji has had the tool restricting him for about ten years. However, this pendant is particularly fond of Seiji - as Seiji claims it feeds off his, and only his spiritual power - thus, after its breakage or removal it attaches to him stronger, making a more unified result. Therefore, the more this tool is broken or removed, the next time it is broken/removed it will result in spiritual pressure being twenty times greater, and so on and so forth. Sometimes, it appears as broken but it can constantly be repaired as long as it is with its host, within a few minutes in fact. As of now, he has never willfully removed or had his inhibitor entirely destroyed. The unwillingness to actually use his Shikai, even going as far as to have his inhibitor "upgraded" to prevent his Zanpakutō from being used is a statement to his undying desire to denounce power other than his own. He also increased the integration of the inhibitor, increasing the percentage of power to restrict, of course, because he had become a Captain it was a requirement. *'Bladed Weaponry (Various)': *'Additional Swords': *'Captain's Haori': Plot Powers & Abilities Seiji did not attend the Shinō Academy nor did he get any type of official training by another; instead as he grows in battles he has become stronger, more powerful, more...adept. He has no apparent skill in the usage of renown and feared techniques such as Bankai, Kidō, or any advanced Shunpo capabilites. He makes up for these many faults with his sheer power, physical skill, and love for battle which makes him a feared juggernaut on the battlefield - as they say, a self-made man looks back and sees himself and how he made it: accomplishments, tasks, skills, weakness, birth and death. Seiji is no different, and takes pleasure in all his accomplishments and the standards he has set for himself. '' 'Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being a Captain Seiji boasts impressive amount of spiritual pressure and to add, a great amount of dominance over it. His spiritual pressure is wide, and well-kept; controlling how he emits his spirit energy to others as to decieve their initial perception of his power. His spiritual pressure takes the form of a yellow, large, pillar that erupts around his person in the shape of a katana's tip, when unleashed for the most part is always condensed into his blade. Doing this enhances every single strike of his blade, and as a result can cause great havoc with little effort do to his experience. The air near him becomes dense and his spiritual pressure is literally known to be like Kenpachi's, hinting at his relation to the latter. He can release strong enough surges of energy to: blow away several attackers at once, lacerate their body and leave the landscape riddling with chaos. Beyond normal Soul Society standards and even on terms with that of a Bankai, is truly an insane feat for someone like Seiji. Even with the Reishi inhibitor inside his chest he still has the ability to release truly massive waves of spiritual energy and when enough spiritual power is present, the inhibitor may shatter releasing Seiji's real spirit energy, a power which has yet to be seen. Thankfully. On a similar note, his disharmony with his Zanpakutō has yet to prove any major hindrances in his spiritual pressure, although it does keep it a significantly lower scope, identified by Kazuya Kuchiki. However, despite his demanding and forceful power he is, for the most part unable to detect spiritual pressures, for this reason his reiatsu is constantly impaired and subsequently lessens the potential of his energy capacity. The full force of his spiritual pressure is deemed harmful, thus whilst in the World of the Living, his limiter restricts over more than half of his full strength coupled with his reishi inhibitor make him severely weakened, even by current standards. *'''Damage Resistance: By manipulating his resevoir of spirit energy, he controls it as a sort of armor on his body. Becase of this it makes his body extremely durable and very difficult for even skilled fighters to land a decisive blow on him. This extra layer acts similar to an Arrancar's hierro. Because he has large quantities of spirit energy, he is capable of creating tertiary and even quatiery layers of highly dense energy coating around his body, increasing defensive capabilites. *'Shock Wave': His large amount of spirit density and vast spirit energy allows him to unleash powerful waves of spiritual power which causes large amounts of destruction and causes harm to large areas. Even being able to disrupt anothers attacks and being strong enough to completely disperse illusions and hypnosis attacks. During his battle with an Espada, he commanded a large ripple of spirit energy which decimated a large street and then formed a massive pillar, blowing away all in close proximity to the blast zone, and then decimating land that was atleast more than a hundred meters away. Distorting and jumbling space in the vicinity of the blast, once the crescendo of his full power is unleashed all of space and time become mere plastic; bent, lolled, and twisted until unearthly power tears apart the nearby landscape, and vegetation, eliminating anything in the path of the attack until dust remains withall. *'Dormant Spirit Energy': Because of the restrictor dulling his active spirit energy, he has developed a large pool of spirit energy that is always kept hidden, a geyser of magma located beneath a raging volcano. As a result, it can only be released after the inhibitor is broken or removed entirely. When that happens the full force of Seiji's spirit energy is brought forth. The full power of his spirit energy is wild, and uncontrallable, more attuned to that of a vast, wild ocean. It fluctuates rapidly, and is known to literally attracts others that feel it's power, toward it, using Seiji's person as a medium. When shown, it increases the Zaraki's muscle mass, considerably in addition to speed and aggressiveness. It is described as an infinite mass, not only for it's great size, density, and amount, but also for how poorly Seiji can actually control it when in battle. At first glance, the power of this spirit energy can be interpreted as a Bankai frighteningly enough. When fully exerted, instead of the piercing katanas' tip that was once forged as a result from the compelling force of Seiji's spiritual pressure, a grande construct remiscent to an ox tiger appears from his unrestrained spiritual power. It then may proceed to ravage about just as Kenpachi Zaraki once preformed with his own berserk, homicidal levels of spiritual pressure. The brunt of his force has been known to invoke rather negative aspects in ones emotion: enhancing pugnacity, awareness, deducive skill, and other attributes pertaining to battle. *'Killing Intent': A solid, primal instinct and aura that exudes from creature of...darker intentions. Notably they are containing a simple; anticipate, analyze, attack mindset. Malice so pure and negative that it is capable of sending paralyzing fear down the spine of all foolish enough not to flee. A simple aura that one gives off, it is truly a state of mind that can be utilized by any individual, but is used greatly and constantly by Seiji to inflict mirages of horrofic deaths and force those in the area knees' to buckle, collapsing them mentally with sheer intimidation that shatters their physical power so much that one finds themself completely sovereign by fear. Some with strong mindsets aren't effected by this aura yet those who find themself at the receiving or perceiving Seiji's attacks, and deadly, barbaric personality are easily dominated by this growing intimidation and eventually left immobilized by fear. This can only be effectively capable by those who possess notably dense amounts of spiritual power, and who can exert it efficiently. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Boasting a position within the 11th Division, Seiji is renown along with his Division as some of the greatest swordsmans in all of Soul Society. Seiji has masterful skill over his swordsmanship, which allows him to strike several times without changing his posture, attack in both a slashing and piercing motion with ease, and battle multiple foe(s) at a time. His immense strength and large resevoirs of spirit energy bleed into his swordsmanship skill, enabling him to have an insane amount of cutting strength. This strength allows him to tear apart large mountains and to deal a fatal damage with little effort. Because of this, during close combat he is able to overwhelm his opponent, forcing them to their knees with a single strike from his blade. Being able to slice through extremely durable and sturdy targets, he has also been able to fight off foes of great calibar with his blade still sealed (albeit he can't release his blade). Seiji tends to rely on a style of brute force strikes with his sword. Though he does seem to use kendo styles when forced to, and deploy other techniques relating to swordsmanship. Seiji has also shown himself very capable of weilding a blade in an unorthodox style: reversed-grip or back-handed, fencing, one-handed, iaido; he has demonstrated profound skill in its usage considering his grasp of the concept and ease when utilized. Using swift twists, balanced footing, and outstanding dexterity allows him to battle on par with others and strike with devastating power in battle. Being a swordsman veteran, Seiji has fast reflexes and has a adament mind-set on the nature of battle; as a result he is very rarily caught off-guard or astonished. Though he is powerful, fast and unpredictable, his movements aren't lithe when compared to some other swordsman as some describe his movements barbaric, implying that he retains too much aggresiveness in his attacks. However, Seiji does use tactical thought and planning before making use offensive decision, and although this cannot be entirely viewed in his method or choice of attack he does do so wholly and quickly, noting that he is an accomplished swordsmanship. *'Iaidō Expert': Most likely his most well versed style, Seiji is a swift, destructive practitioner of iaido. Though he only uses it on special occasions as he feels, "it could kill the opponent too quickly". His strikes are swift, and lethal. Amazingly, the slash retains all of Seiji's normal cutting strength, if not more. Using his iaido, his attacks impact in a blur, and given the right situation can kill in an instant. He once displayed skill so high that he could slice a single vein from the body without his foe being aware of it, until they met a grim demise through blood loss. His mastery over this art is arguably the greatest in the Gotei 13. His deadly style of swordsmanship and immensly high levels of spirit energy allow him to strike with sudden speed, destructive power and amazing precision. On even rarer occasions, Seiji's stores the majority of his spirit energy into his wrist, and upon unsheathing his blade from its scabbard, he can literal obliterate the proximity around him with the power of the blow. The power of his swing is increased incredibly by his spirit energy, thus upon the swing it commands a large blast to burst forth. Usually, his scabbard will be destroyed from the re-sheathing of the blade after the initial strike. If the opponent happens to survive the initial strike, then Seiji insurmountable expertise truly shines. The great force he puts into his attacks, even if the strike is diverted or stopped, the swing of the blade creates enough concussive air pressure to tear apart his foe(s). When accompanied with his reishi pendant a massive amount of spiritual energy is released throughout the duration of the attack and a crushing blow is delievered. The aftermath of this overwhelming attack had once left Seiji's arm entirely mangled, and his opponents body was obliterated into nothingness after the strike bifuricated his person. *'Fencing Expert': An extension of ones self, fencing is not simply a style, but an art. In the eyes of Seiji it is his most formal style of swordsmanship; for that, it is rather disfavored by the Zaraki warrior. However, upon sight one would be entirely unaware to distinguish his disfavor of the art, because his expertise proves formidable. Seiji is capable of utilizing his fencing skill with great skill; demonstrating ability to deflect attacks with strong parries, impale his attackers with strong thrusts, and use demanding feints that goad his enemies. With dynamic footwork and combinating, correlating thursts and parries, he solely stands as one of the most profound practitioners of the fencing art. Although he is aggressive, he is, to an extent capable of moving about in fluid, flowing movements in order to land his attacks. Seiji can execute and employ his attained skill down the wire; showing usage of his fencing expertise throughout battle if need be. This art is less used by Seiji because the style it self lacks aggressive power and force, that said, it is more so used by Seiji to interpret his foe's pattern of attack, eventually acting as a tool in battle to shatter his foe defense or get them to change tactics. Before going to Hueco Mundo, Seiji demonstrated a single thrust of his blade to kill off a large array of Hollow. *'Reverse-Gripped Swordsmanship Expert': One of his less used, but most incredulous swordplay. By grasping the blade by the hilt, Seiji twists the blade around and uses it with it pointing in the opposite direction. Retaining an equate amount of cutting strength and absolute force behind his swings; in addition, Seiji can preform the same swordsmanship techniques while utilizing this style of combat. Noting that his skills don't falter with the change in grip, in fact, they are just as threatening. Seiji's reverse-style swordsmanship is dynamic and unorthodox enough to overwhelm the foe in a manner in which very few can successfully combat. Because he is well enough accustom to the usage of reverse-gripped swordplay, his awareness and other physically honed talents aren't hindered either. Personified through this art, balance and senses must be keen in order for his to prove dangerous enough to defeat an opponent. Unfortunately, Seiji didn't really learn the art; he simply attained it from his growing curiosity following his admission into the Eleventh Division. Because of his battle-ready mindset he grew in skill rather quickly, yet like his honed swordsmanship he isn't lithe nor graceful but instead rough around the edges and not yet perfected. For this reason, even despite his tuned, refined attentiveness, his enemies can still find rather obvious counters against his strikes. Because one is striking backwards, it does add to the momentum which increases the power of the attack, however it also makes it much more likely that one can be blind-sided by another. *'Kendo Master': Swordsmanship Techniques :*'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): Powerful and fluid, this move is enacted with deadly precision that allows for pinpoint fatal damage to be caused. Maintaining great power this one action slicing motion is strong enough to slice through boulders and deliver powerful blows. Quick enough, if used correctly the foe won't be neccessarily aware that this move has struck, atleast not until they keel over they won't. A swift slash so precise that even this has caught the attention of Gotei 13 Captains for its amazing execution. His most original with great footwork, he has managed to perfect this move. With the perfection of this move, Seiji can strike foe(s) down from miles away and deal a number of enemies damage. Used with great force and speed, Seiji can casually knock his adversaries unconcious without breaking a sweat, leaving them to painfully bleed out. In addition, his formidable skill with this technique has only since increased with him learning some of the finer mechanics of anatomy. Although not a genuis in those regards, he can strike internal organs just as well as he can with visible material objects. Seiji has later shown great skill in the deployment of this technique; demonstrating an ability to unleash a crescent wave of energy that can swarm over enemies in large emounts. :*'Ryōdan' (両断, "Bisection"): A style of swordsmanship used once Seiji utilizes kendo --he places both his palms on the hilt of his blade with a firm grasp, following it, he reels the blade overhead and slams it down with pulvering force. Used properly, this one swing of the blade may double Seiji's cutting strength and also is used to split the foe directly down the middle hence the english translation of bisection. When used it releases a large burst of spirit energy, dispersed in all directions. When using techniques that power his spiritual power, Ryōdan can be a frightening attack to face, as it can completely raise above the enemy and like an ocean overtaking another life to its vast sea from drowning, one can become entirely lost in the immense tides that Seiji's spirit energy can cast. :*'Senzaiichigū' (千載一遇,'' "One in a Million Chance"): Moving rapidly, this move emphasizes speed as once enacting the technique, "One in a Million Chance", it should be nearly impossible to avoid being harmed by this most lethal of techniques. Moving with the blade at the pracitioners side, the user darts at the foe before thrusting there blade forthright to impale them. While doing so, ''Flash Steps is used to give the illusion of immediate teleportation. If timed correctly, and given the user has a considerable amount of endurance, this move should allow the user to strike from a variety of angles without being seen. By doing this, Seiji should be able to strike from any concievable angle, however, evidently, Seiji isn't the best at Hohō and beacuse of this, he never can accurately time this attack. Learned years ago, he still has yet to fully acquire mastership of this technique; yet, Seiji has found an alternative. And, because he isn't Seiji uses this move in one and only manner. While this move is ensuing, he strikes from the only similar weak-spot that all beings have --there blind spot. By doing this, whether he is fast or not as long as he is accurate in his movement and silent in his execution, this move should remain lethal to those who face it. :*'Kudakero Ikkaku' (砕けろ一角, "Shatterpoint"): Seiji's most powerful swordsmanship technique, he boasts as its creator and its one and only practitioner. Well versed in its usage, this move allows Seiji to strike his opponents down like glass, ceasing there existence on a whim by skewering them with domineering force and cutting strength. This, by far is his most physically exhausting move as using it requires a great amount of awareness, muscular endurance or stamina, and precision. Ignoring his treading Hohō skills this move is particularly favoring of up-close combat. In the opponents direct vicinity, his arm continously and swiftly whipped back and forth, striking the foe an innumerable amount of times before receeding back and delivering a final blow. Striking with great force, each attack (excluding the last) retains an equal amount of considerable strength; displaying Seiji's high level of stamina and veteran ability. The exceedingly high amount of strikes the foe suffers from usually kills victims within a matter of seconds, however those who have survived this daunting score of merciless attacks usually meet there demise moments later; a result from the numerous slices that extend throughout the body excessive blood pours from the body, ultimately leading to this ultimate fate. A quote spoken by a martial artists rose to mind:'' fear the man who practices a kick one-thousand times, not the man who practices one-thousand kicks once.'' In both accounts, Seiji has practiced and demonstrated this move well-over a thousand times, striking with well-over a thousand blows. :*'Kokunagare' (こくながれ, "Cutting Flow"): A very powerful, yet old fashioned technique that originates from Seiji's mastery of Iaido. Precise and strong, Seiji firmly whips his sword toward the foe in a upward swinging motion. As this move is conducted, a large concentration of spiritual energy is focused to the wrist. This allows the wrist to "snap" in any direction, sending a linear blast in the direction of the swing. This adds momentum which consequentially increases the strength of the overall slice. If connection is made, this move will literally slice straight through the foe, lacerating whatever may remain of the body. This move has many applications and can be used throughout battle, without much effort: the applications include, thrusting the blade forth to impale the foe, and if not strucken then it will fire a spiritual beam in a linear direction. On another note, it can also be used in a defensive manner to weaken an incoming attack. In Kenpachi Seiji's case this move is notably stronger then Hitotsume: Nadegiri. :*'Daijūroku: Gobōsei no Ken' (第十六:五芒星の剣, "The Sixteenth: Pentagram Sword"): Channelling spiritual energy into the his blade, the satonaka clansman performs a series of five slashes at blistering speeds in a pattern that resembles a star. Because of the speed that they swing their blade, it seems as if he has unleashed these blows concurrently, enabling them to all impact upon the foe's body at the same time with tremendous ferocity. The slashes close upon the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. It should be noted that if the foe deflects one, then the others will surely hit, and due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to escape, the blade will quickly cut them down without fail. However, during the process of slashing, a small opening is revealed for those with trained eyes: a tiny opening between their right arm and waist. Seiji himself has just begun delving into this technique, but displayed quick-thinking and deducive skill when he cleverly executed this attack while his opponent, Kenpachi Tenchuu was preoccupied with his badly severed arm. Preforming this he absolutely removed the chance of evasion and ended the former Kenpachi's life. :*'Tegire Haijin' (てぎれはいじん, "Severing of Relations, Ashes and Dust"): Building and compressing energy to the edge of his blade, it begins to shine like a sickly reflection of the suns light from the moons surface. Although not capable of controlling energy, with his inhibitor on he does have the power to narrow his dense spiritual energy into a finesse point on his, or any other blade he may be using. As preformed, air swirls/gales of dust, debris, and the energy saturated in the air coalsceds into multiple "blades". Ranging within about six of eight air "blades", if you will, Seiji will thrust his blade forward in a nonsensical manner, deliberately attempting to not strike the opponent. In fact, as it stands this is his only ranged technique; standing at length once he thrusts his blade forward the air swirls torpedo forward to lacerate the opponent or opponents. Even if the blades do not engage the foe directly, the quarrel ends shortly thereafter because the compressed energy breaks loose, instantly increasing its density. Once near the opponent the blade swirls expand and "explode" into a large clatter of air "slashes" darting forward in every direction onto the opponent like a hailstorm. However, because the energy is no longer tightly-packed the slashes die out and fade several seconds after the explosion. Therefore, if one is not within mid-range of the attack or escapes the "sphere" of air swirls surrounding themself, then it will utterly fail. Nevertheless, this moves requires little to no spiritual pressure and isn't quite as fun as slicing into an enemy and feeling their muscles contract unusually under the cold steel and thus, Seiji almost never uses this technique; reluctantly doing so even in times of immense struggle simply because of his qualms with battles that aren't fought in close-combat. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Compared to Kenpachi, he has a large amount of skill in close combat and has demonstrated that he can battle masterfully with his hands. Fighting offensively being one of his strong suits, he is able to grab at and toss his opponents yards away with minor strain to himself. His grand strength allows him to easily stop attacks barehandedly and punch a foe head on with massive force. As a skilled and veteran wrestler, Seiji boasts a great amount of skill in grappling attacks and has since delved in the realm of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, increasing his skill in ground-techniques damaging his attackers and forcing them into submission with joint-lock moves. Using skillful leverage against the foe, Seiji's skill in these areas allow him to prove exceptional in the face of battle. Outside of this, he has a strong stand-up; capable of fighting multiple people, going blow for blow with even the strongest practitioners of martial arts. Shunpo Practitioner: Unlike Zaraki Kenpachi, he is capable of using the technique, Flash Steps, yet is very poor in it's usage and seems to be incapable of improving. Though it is very sluggish in comparison to even seated officers, he is still able of cover large gaps of space in seconds due to his large amount of leg strength and good conditioning. Because of his Ki-Rin lineage he isn't the slowest of competitors in the field of Hohō, instead he has a gentle stride to his treading also, barely touching the ground or making noise as he travels abouts. Whether it be on dangerous terrain or he be floating about in the air, his movement always emits a sense of prestige despite the lack of fluidity. Immense Strength: From years of combat and struggle, he has gathered a large amount of raw physical power. Commonly displayed in all of his battles, he can fight mostly anyone of even terms and has shown clear evidence of his power. Being able to punch and kick foes with great force and launch them several yards away. His physical strength allows him to deflect attacks barehandedly, and to also fend off opponents even when Seiji is at odds; unleashing ruthless assualts of high-paced kicks and punches. His swords attacks also prove powerful enough to strike through most defenses and to tear apart large buildings. Capable of tossing grown man and accomplished warriors like rag dolls, his strength is abnormal even for spiritual being standards as he can prove himself to decimate large constructs without breaking a sweat. Enhanced Durability/Stamina: Much like a real demon he has no concern, worry or fear of death and doesn't show much caring no matter how much damage he takes. Even having sustained multiple wounds and injuries on his body he still continues the fight and even with a smile arcoss his face. Even taking on direct impalement of blades. Going to great extents to continued and win the battle. Seiji can possible be a greatly resilent person who can endure a grave amount of damage and wholly do so, even with a pleasured face no less. Like many who are apart of the Zaraki Corps, he can withstand heaps of damage and continue the fight and suprisingly maintain an equal or higher amount of power even after having taken possible death dealing attacks. Astonishing to some, his durability is so high that he can endure deafening blows that attack either the mind or body, neither matters to him, as throughout the pain, he can endure and will fight. His crazily high reserves of stamina allows him to conduct in various techniques of high classed swordsmanship. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his rather low level of intelligence and his disregard for strategy in most fights, he can be very insightful in battle; showing much more understanding then most normally would and show awareness in small mannerisms. Being able to analyze and understand facts that he has never seen before and also be very adept at using an opponents weaknesses agaisnt them to give him the upperhand. Even being able to notice a persons battle method, patterns in battle, and quickly deduce another's motivation for battle. Mostly he notices traits in others so that he may offer advice to them in battle, matching his thirst for a good battle he has a tendency to assit an attacker into a better fight. His keen intuition and ability to realize and deduce anothers personality allows him to find the motivation behind a fight and urge them on into making the battle more enjoyable for him. In addition, he is skilled in using his assumptions and keen observations to quickly create reasonable facts regarding the power and abilities of the opponents. Others have even regarded his deducing skill as that of a detective, as he can quickly define how a person acts, motives, attack patterns, and future methods of attack. 'Zanpakutō' It is a long katana, which like Kenpachi Zaraki is a constant release Zanpakutō and for that reason has no known release command. He has no wish to learn how to communicate with his Zanpakutō and will refuse to use it's power but rather rely on his own power. Also like Kenpachi his disharmony with his sword has been known to diminish his skills instead of enhance them, that being a fact that Seiji is unaware of. He refers to his sword as "it." ''Following his encounter with the Arma Clansman, Shige, Seiji began to refer to his Zanpakutō as ''"she" and "her", and also has claimed to have spoke with her once. She informs him of several things, though most importantly, Seiji learns that her power is much greater than even he is capable of fathoming. Yet still, he refuses to ever use her ability. Having never once unleashed even his shikai in front of a crowd or seen it outside of his Inner World; even going as far as to have his inhibitor "upgraded" to prevent his Zanpakutō, as he calls her, annoying and content with intervening at any and every chance. That said, it sounds quite understandable that one would go to such lengths to prevent such a rowdy female from running wild. Shikai: Seiji's Zanpakutō is a constant release, therefore has no release command and is constantly in this form. It is a katana with with a green hilt and a circular, yellow tsuba. It's length and width is rather average for a katana and is unusual in the fact that it is the Shikai form of the blade. Despite his lack of communication with his blade, it appears thin, edged and sharp rather than the usual worn-down looking Zanpakutō that has no harmony with it's master. Shikai Special Ability: Unknown. Bankai: Not Achieved. Never will be Achieved. 'Stats' Trivia *He is a Neutral Evil Character. *Seiji ranked 7th in the first Top Ten Most Powerful Characters. *Seiji is the 13th Kenpachi of Soul Society. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Satonaka Clan Category:11th Division Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Captain Category:Captains